In U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,280 a copending application entitled Method and Apparatus for Making Light Transfer Devices and the parent application entitled Fiber Optic Light Transfer Assemblies and Devices there is disclosed a plurality of optical fibers extending between a screen and a matrix. The optical fibers are specifically arranged to transfer light in such a way as to produce enlarged images.